Blame it on the Ramen
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: "Don't play with your food" literally means don't play with it...Sess X Kag


_Blame it on the Ramen_

_Lady Nefertiti_

Summary: 'Don't play with your food' literally means don't play with it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blame it on the Ramen…

There was peace today in Inuyasha's Forest as a group of people sat in perfect tranquility. No worries about anything, no reason for anyone to panic about nothing important. Birds could be heard chirping, rushing water was heard nearby meaning there was clean water and of course a nearby hot spring somewhere. There was soft laughter heard, such a pleasant sound to those who were passing by knowing there was much happiness everywhere. Nothing to worry about...Ah the wonderful Feudal Era.

No demons to worry about today. Naraku no where in sight. The scent of flowers, the wind making it seem they were dancing to beautiful music, it was their little secret. Such a wonderful day it was. Nothing could ever spoil this day. Of course then there were some who would never learn…..

"ARGGHH!" and then the birds went flying out of their trees in fear they were in danger. Yes indeed. Some just would never learn.

"Kagome! What do you mean you forgot to bring my Ramen from the future?!" Inuyasha said panicking like they were being attacked. This might have been the worst thing that ever happened to him.

"Um excuse me but do want to tell all of the Feudal era that Kagome's from the future Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"That's right." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha it's not the end of the world!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

"I agree with Sango-sama." Miroku said trying to break them up again. It seemed that all their conversations led to arguments.

"Why didn't you order them from your box thingy then?" Inuyasha yelled. "I think you're lying!"

"You want me to order Ramen from the Internet?!" Kagome said in an incredulous voice. This was it…Inuyasha had totally lost his mind. Yes it was possible to order food online from certain sites but it wasn't right and just for this two-timer? Kagome had put her foot down (finally) either he say 'sayonara' to Kikyo or no more Ramen for him. _'You can starve for all I care'_ she'd said.

"What's an Internet? Is it a bug? Food? Can I eat it?" Shippo asked.

Kagome huffed as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She would not get involved in a shouting match with Inuyasha. She gritted her teeth as she looked at him. she'd put her foot down saying enough was enough and if he didn't 'shape' up then she would take something from him, his Ramen.

_-Flashback-_

_"What do you mean No?!" Inuyasha said fuming._

_"I said no more Ramen until you realize Kikyo is no good for you!" Kagome said._

_"And all that I do for you? Fighting demons? Protecting you? That means nothing to you?!" he said._

_"Yes Inuyasha. I do think you do enough for me. You just need to know where your loyalties lie and with whom." Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha flinched at her cold tone. He knew what her words meant and it hurt, he knew it was his fault but he couldn't help it! It was in his demon blood to protect his mate and his beast saw Kikyo as its mate!_

_"Seems like they're already an old married couple huh?" Sango said sighing._

_"Hmm….it seems so…" Miroku said_

_"I can go and get it myself then!" Inuyasha said smirking. He could go to the future himself and buy them himself. Problem solved!_

_"Yeah okay…" Kagome said laughing suddenly. "How do you suppose you're going to buy them? Do you know how to count yen and deal with modern people in stores? You'll probably end up killing some poor person who tried/dared to help you because you think you're the man."_

_Damn seemed like the wench won every time._

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome was fuming inwardly. Why couldn't he SEE her point? No she didn't want Inuyasha anymore (god knew how many times he'd slept with the dead Miko) and Kagome didn't exactly want A.I.D.S and sexually transmitted diseases and she'd feel weird with him….and if he yelled Kikyo's name while they were doing 'it' then she'd purify him farther than hell.

She was done with accepting apologies from Inuyasha. She was getting older and she needed someone. Still Inuyasha was a no-no…..even if he got over his 'Kikyo.' He deserved someone better than a dead woman. Perhaps another hanyou female? Or a demoness? Or even another human? (If that was what he preferred.)

"Inuyasha my deranged hanyou friend…." Miroku began, eyes closed, staff in his hands ready to strike anyone if need be. He had to protect Sango and her (ahem) wonderful bottom he was so fond of.

"Inuyasha! Hold your tongue!" Sango said angrily getting up from where she was sitting from polishing her boomerang. He always put Kagome down and yelled at her and the poor girl took it! She was just too forgiving for her own good!

"Sango my dear please calm down…." Miroku said from behind her.

"After all I do for you guys! And you have the nerve to tell ME to behave! All I wanted was food! And this wench has the nerve to tell me that she won't bring them because she's jealous of Kikyo." Inuyasha yelled.

Sango looked like she wanted to intervene but was cut off by Miroku and his bold and shocking statement and shook her head with a soft smile. Why should Kagome be jealous? Ah Kagome it's time he knew the truth…." Miroku said his mind slowly going down the gutter. Kagome gave him a blank look and blinked. He was going to say something that would make Inuyasha turn full demon wasn't he? Well here goes nothing...she thought. Perhaps she should stop him.

"Miroku I think..." but Kagome was cut off by Miroku and her jaw smashed to the floor at what he said.

"Yes, like I said, why should Kagome be jealous of a hanyou and a dead Miko when she's been sleeping with Sesshomaru, your older half-brother for months now Inuyasha? I do believe she has a better time with him than here." Miroku said looking calm like this was an everyday occurrence. Sango sighed and sat down next to the monk, she didn't want to be in the way when Inuyasha lashed out. Kagome looked miffed as she gave Miroku an evil look saying, _'Have you seriously gone mad? Sesshomaru will kill you!'  
_  
4….  
3….  
2….  
1…..

**"WHAHHAATTT!" **Inuyasha roared making many birds fly out of their trees. Those poor birds…Kagome turned red and looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Oh, so this is what Miroku wanted to say... not something bad about Inuyasha.

'DUH! Miroku says lecherous things not evil and bad things!' her conscious said.

(BONK!) and Miroku was knocked unconscious, courtesy of Sango, who sighed in exasperation. This didn't make the situation better but he was trying to help that should count for something and then she instantly felt bad for hitting him. She liked him and hitting him might cause him brain damage….

'GASP!' Sango thought, covering her mouth. Could it be her fault that he ran after other women! Because she'd caused his brain to become too confused as to who his real Sango was?!

"Kagome how dare you! At least you knew I was with Kikyo all this time! And you! YOU! You go behind my back and fuck my brother! Oh god! Oh no! could it be?! You're not pregnant are you?!" Inuyasha said panicking. Kagome fumed and Inuyasha's ears flattened, she was going to sit him wasn't she?

"Who made you my father?!" Kagome said angrily.

"So you're not denying it?! He's a bast..." Inuyasha said angrily.

"He's not a bastard!" Kagome said.

"How dare you defend him!" Inuyasha said.

"Why do you even care?! Don't you want to mate Kikyo and have pups with her? no...you know why? She can't have babies cause she's DEAD!" Kagome said in an angry voice.

"Say what?!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in frustration. baka boy... "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

(BOOM!)

Yup...he had it coming to him.

Kagome glared as Inuyasha was slowly getting up from his very own personalized 'Inuyasha crater.' And looked at a very miffed Kagome who was itching to utter her words again. How dare he?! He was labeling her as some type of whore! Like someone's mistress! Like someone's concubine! Like some money-hungry prostitute! Ha! Like she'd ever!

"Inu-yaa-shaaa…." Kagome said about to blow up again and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head."…..First you get upset that I have to go home! And why should you care anyway? Then you get upset that I didn't bring food back! And you know what buddy? You could use exercise! You're packing on pounds eating too much Ramen! And then you yell at me and assuming that I'm sleeping with your brother?!" Kagome screamed.

"SIT!"  
(BOOM!)

"SIT!"  
(BOOM!)

"SITTTTTTT!"  
(BIG BOOM!)

A soft chuckle came their way and they all turned to see none other than Sesshomaru leaning against a tree casually and looking downright amused that the hanyou made a fuss over the smallest things…and this was over human food too. Upsetting the poor little Miko because she was so thoughtless….thinking and believing that this little Kagome had been sleeping with him. 'Not that the thought isn't pleasant.' He thought smirking inwardly.

It was such a perfect chance for him to piss Inuyasha off even more now to add 'fuel to the fire' so to speak and he started walking towards them. Kagome blushed and looked at him, giggling nervously and scratching her head in confusion which brought out the blue in her eyes…he noted.

_'He-he…I like that….can we have her?' His beast asked._

'…'

'No.' he said inwardly to his beast firmly. His beast grumbled and fell silent.

"Ahhh Hello Sesshomaru-sama…." Kagome said fumbling with a corner of her 'indecently too short kimono' Sesshomaru thought watching her as she unconsciously lifted the hem higher up her thighs.

_'Are you sure we can't have her?' his beast said butting in again._

'Yes.' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

'Well I'll be damned...looks like he heard the whole thing. This should be interesting.' Sango thought watching Miroku wake up along with Inuyasha coming out of his crater. Sesshomaru looked nonchalant all the while like he hadn't been offended and said, "Hn. You, Inuyasha's woman….why is it….." but he was cut off by Kagome's angry voice.

She pointed at him and said, "ARGGG! I'm no one's woman! I'm not his! I'm not Kouga's! I'm not Hojo's! I'm no male's woman! I am single! I am not a wench nor a shard-detector nor anyone's bitch!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. He just didn't have to heart to kill her and who pray tell was this Hojo fellow she was talking about? A threat?

"SIT SIT! SIT!"  
(BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)

Oops….she forgot she couldn't sit Sesshomaru….

"Why are you here Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked him politely, heart still hammering about what Inuyasha insinuated and was trying to avoid eye contact with Sesshomaru. Of course he caught her heart racing and hid a smirk. Charming.

Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and glared at his brother. "You….you…."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. "Happy to see this Sesshomaru?"

"FEH!" Inuyasha scoffed and then saw Kagome walking off. "Oi! Where you goin'?"

"Home. To get your Ramen oh esteemed Hanyou-sama of the feudal era…." Kagome said mockingly and bowed like he was some sort of royalty.

"I can't stand your bitching nor your constant P.M.S'ing… and come to think of it I might bring you some Midol and pads too…." Kagome said and Sango started to snicker. Inuyasha huffed and turned his attention back to his problem; Sesshomaru. He raised his eyebrow wondering what these terms meant. Strange Miko.

_'My Miko.' his beast said._

'Whatever.' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

Kagome ran off into the distance towards the well and jumped down feeling the blue aura pull her towards the future. All that she did for him, he never appreciated. Maybe she should just seal the well and never go back. Inuyasha could take on the jewel and Naraku himself.

He behaved like such a child and Kagome shook her head sadly. What she had seen in him had must've been puppy love or maybe he was just the first demon she'd seen and had become instantly infatuated 'possibly by his ears.' She thought. But come to think of Inuyasha's words….maybe they were words to ponder on.

_'Kagome how dare you! At least you knew I was with Kikyo all this time! And you! YOU! You go behind my back and fuck my brother! Oh god! You're not pregnant are you?!'  
_  
Kagome shook her head as she stepped into her house. Did she really look the type? And why hadn't Sesshomaru taken offence at his words? Why hadn't he killed the source that he was being humiliated from/with? (Kagome.) Demons were just odd like that. He was just odd like that. It wasn't like she'd been upset at Inuyasha before, it was the way he had said 'that.' It was the damn context.

_'You go behind my back and fuck my brother!'  
_  
Kagome wanted to break something...literally.

She was going through her kitchen cabinets when Sota came sauntering in with a smirk on his face. "Looking for Ramen Kagome? I'm not surprised. Inuyasha inhales those things….maybe he'll be the one who will start the first Ramen store in the feudal era. Anyway, mom bought a whole bunch and left them by your pack on the dining table."

"Oh Sota! Tell mom I said thanks! I gotta go. In a hurry. Inuyasha's going to kill Sesshomaru and vice versa. He's freaking because I forgot his Ramen. I love you!" and blew him a kiss. With that she ran out the door.

"ACK! EWWW! I've got girly cooties!" he said and pretended to faint.

Kagome jumped back down the well hoping he'd appreciate it (the Ramen) but she doubted it. She needed a life and killing and purifying demons, gallivanting around Sengoku Jidai in short skirts didn't count.

She always wondered if Inuyasha protected her because:  
1.) He was honor-bound to.  
2.) She looked like Kikyo.  
3.) It was for the jewel.  
4.) She was a temporary person who was needed on the 'quest' for the jewel.  
5.) She was needed for Ramen.  
6.) All of the above.

She jumped out of the well and heard a 'crash!' and didn't even flinch. Sesshomaru wouldn't get hurt; he was too powerful to be killed with a single stroke of a sword.'Wait…' what did she just think? Why did she care about Sesshomaru's well being? Shouldn't she worry about Inuyasha? She ran towards the noise and almost giggled at what she saw. Almost. Sesshomaru was holding/dangling Inuyasha upside down and shaking him and Inuyasha was yelling at him to let go, trying to punch him.

"Hanyou where did the little Miko go?" Sesshomaru asked not bothered by the fact that he could 'accidentally' injure him. "Her scent has vanished from the lands."

"Owwww! You cold-hearted bastard! Let go! I'll never tell you! Why do you even care to know?" and was again shook violently by Sesshomaru in anger. Sango and Miroku were wise enough not to intervene.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know all about his enemies…." He said in a bored tone.

_'That's not correct. You want to know where you're truly, wonderfully beloved, beautiful, mate lives….' His beast said laying it on thick.  
_  
'That's enough.' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

Kagome wasn't a fool. She was behind a tree and saw the conflicting emotion in his eyes. Even someone as cold as him had to have some emotion, hidden or not. "You will tell this Sesshomaru now." He said coldly.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha said and was being shaken again. Kagome sighed behind the tree. At least he had it in him to keep her home a secret but the real question was why Sesshomaru was so damn interested? He didn't ask where Sango or Miroku lived….and Sango was more of a threat, being a slayer after all. She knew the insides of what demons were and what they did and even educated Kagome sometimes.

_-Flashback-_

_"Kagome never find yourself alone with a demon in heat. I know you don't lead Kouga on like that but somehow you need to let him know that you don't want him. Why don't you find yourself another demon mate? Then Kouga will leave you alone…" Sango said._

_-End Flashback-_

_'At least I know which demon I'd like to be with during his heat…' _Kagome thought eyeing the demon holding Inuyasha upside down.

_'WTF?! WTF?! Where the hell did that thought come from?'_ Kagome flushed red and hit her head against a tree. If was official-she was a female Miroku. She took a deep breath and decided it was time she intervened into this situation because Inuyasha was losing color in his face. A dead Inuyasha wasn't going to help matters.

"I'm back!" Kagome said running up to the group. She didn't know why she felt compelled to save Inuyasha's life. He probably wouldn't even appreciate it. 'Good.' Sesshomaru thought and dropped Inuyasha on the ground ignoring his cries of pain.

Kagome ignored him and said softly, "Inuyasha I brought the Ramen you wanted."

"Keh! Took you long enough! I nearly got myself killed!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he observed the colorful packaging and letters. Interesting….language he'd never seen before.

"Oh-kay….uhm…now that Kagome-chan's back I say we start dinner." Sango said trying to break up any more potential fighting. "Sesshomaru-sama would you like to stay? Seeing that you're here as well?" she said.

"Hn." He said.

'Right.' Sango thought rolling her eyes. Males seriously….the whole lot of them…

Sango took a bowl out of Kagome's pack and went off to get water from the spring. For once she was glad to be away from everyone. Everyone needed to cool down, even Shippo acted more mature than this. She got closer to the brook and started to fill it with water.

-Camp-

Twitch…  
Fidget…  
Glare…  
Sigh…

"Onna you will cease your annoying fidgeting right now." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. Kagome looked up at him and clenched her jaw.

"I will if you stop glaring at Inuyasha." She said challenging him. Inuyasha didn't respond to either of them, rather looked out into the darkness, like he was looking for something. His ears twitched as he looked over at the Houshi who sighed at him, arms crossed.

"Why do you defend Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said in a cold manner. It bothered him to no avail and he didn't know why. Why…how could she let herself be treated in such a manner? _'If Father had been alive then he'd never let Inuyasha behave in such an unruly manner nor disrespect females.'_ Growing up demons were taught to respect and treat females with kindness and respect.

"Keh!" She has to defend me bastard! She's my bitch! And what I say goes and she follows me like a good bitch…." Inuyasha said scoffing like this was old news. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she gave Inuyasha a blank look. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His brother was truly a foolish demon and he was going to get it.

"How many times have I explained to you and Kouga that I am NOT your woman! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a possession! You cannot buy me sell me or buy me for half-price or get me on a 25-75 discount or whatever!" Kagome yelled at him while pointing.

"What's a discount?" Inuyasha asked her.

"SIT!"  
(BOOM!)

_'Well that was certainly entertaining and interesting.' Sesshomaru's beast said looking at the crater._

Sango came back to camp and saw a dead-to- the-world Inuyasha and shook her head. No surprise there. Kagome took matches out of her bag and lit the wood, much to Sesshomaru's surprise (although he didn't show it) and the wood blazed with fire.

Sango put the pot on the fire and soon after the water started to boil. Kagome was silent through all of this and opened the packages putting the noodles in. She really didn't feel like talking much and just wanted sleep after all that confrontation and running to the future she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

In truth she wasn't even hungry for food but she knew she had to eat or her other friends would nag and annoy her that she needed to keep her health up. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and knew he wouldn't care. He'd just say a 'Hn.' and look away like she should be old enough to know that she needed to eat.

She'd just get angry and eat to shut him up that she WAS old enough to take care of herself! Funny though, how Sesshomaru's tactic's seemed to work better than the others. It'd happened before and it annoyed her to no end. That demon seemed to know how to twist everything around.

The smell of the Ramen cooking made Inuyasha jump out of his crater and look around for danger. "What are you still doing here?!" he said pointing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave him a blank look and turned away looking rather interested at the fire and said, "Someone has to protect the little Miko." He said coolly knowing this would anger Inuyasha. It did…..

"I'm her protector!" Inuyasha said.

"And you're doing a fine job of it too." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Last time was an accident! Kikyo was in danger!" Inuyasha said.

"Hn. And this Sesshomaru had to protect the little Miko here from danger. Naraku doesn't like to be kept waiting you know." He said.

**"You're the damn danger!**" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said. And as the two bantered on the rest watched in silence as the Ramen cooked silently.

_-15 minutes later-_

"So this food is called Ramen?" Sesshomaru said looking down at his bowl, now held in his hands. Odd looking noodles they were. They smelled okay…..but he didn't like human food but Kagome cooked it.

_'I don't want to eat Ramen! I want to eat Kagome-mate!' his beast said._

Sesshomaru shook his head, silver hair floating around him and wondered where that thought had come from. Sometimes his beast just never made sense. He waited till the Ramen cooled down then took up the utensils (chopsticks) and began to eat. He was sure it wouldn't kill him. The rest ate it so it had to be edible. Inuyasha looked at his bowl in silence and looked at Kagome, his eyebrow twitching.

Then out of nowhere: "Kagome! I hate Oriental Ramen! I always like eating Chicken Ramen! And you gave that half-bastard brother of mine the last one! How could you! You thoughtless little….Here you eat it!" and Inuyasha threw his bowl at her, much to her shock. With that Inuyasha walked off into the trees.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sadly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger. He threw the hot bowl of noodles at Kagome. Inuyasha was going to die if they burned her. Putting her bowl down, Sango hurried over and said, "Kagome-chan! Are you alright?"

Kagome grinned despite the situation and laughed, "Yeah of course! Just a little sticky! My but these noodles can really stick to you!" and she smiled. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and huffed looking away. Fine so she wasn't burned and he couldn't spill blood today...shame.

"I think I should get all this off me no?" Kagome said pointing at all the Ramen in her hair and her clothes. Yes but those noodles could stick….She gathered up her bathing supplies and walked off Sango staring at her back, sadly.

"Miroku! Don't you have something to say?" Sango said to him.

"Best not to meddle in a lover's quarrels my beloved Sango…." He said, eyes closed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Lover's quarrels?

_"Jealous aren't you?" his beast said watching his Kagome (ahem) mate walk away._

'No. not in the slightest.' He said to himself.

_'We should go and make her feel better…' his beast said.  
_  
'No.' Sesshomaru said but then found his feet following Kagome and a pair of violet eyes watched him with a knowing look. Damn but he would always be a hentai.

Kagome trudged away from camp muttering nonsense. 'How can it be that Inuyasha would create such a fuss over noodles? He's eaten the others before! He'll eat any type of Ramen! Was it Sesshomaru? Was that why he was so angry?' she thought. He was probably just showing that he was and could do whatever he wanted and that he was the alpha in the group.

"Males…." She said suddenly feeling very gross as the sticky liquid started to cool on her skin leaving it all hard and gross.

She looked at her reflection in the water and giggled despite the situation. She looked like a human noodle, or a human with noodles for hair. "And here I thought that all Ramen was yummy." Kagome said aloud to no one.

"I would have to agree with that one little one." A cool voice said from behind her.

Kagome blinked and turned around. "Ah Sesshomaru-sama! So you did eat it?"

"Indeed." He said calmly stepping closer to her.

"It was very delicious." He said, his eyes staring at her, gleaming in a predatory way.

"Ah-ha-ha…." Kagome said blushing and scratched her back. "Thanks." She said. "I do my best." 'The miracles of instant food..' she thought.

"This Sesshomaru does wish he had more of it to eat…." He said whispering in her ear and licked her ear in affection. Kagome was now totally red.

"I'll have to bri-iing more from the fu…home later." She said not noticing the danger nor the dangerous aura of Sesshomaru.

"A shame. That will take up too much time. I wish to eat it now….." he said. Kagome licked her lips in bliss. Here she was, standing in the dark, so close to Sesshomaru who was licking her, wanting to eat her…..HOLD IT. Rewind! She would not allow him to eat her! she had a job to do and that was to fix the Shikon! She was not and would not be demon food!

"I think Oriental Ramen is very good don't you agree Kagome?" he said pulling her closer and licking her neck tasting it. A pity the Hanyou will miss this…." And pulled into a kiss, much to Kagome's surprise. Yup. It had to be the Human food she fed him. It had somehow gotten to his head and made him mentally unstable. Where had the real Sesshomaru gone?

-Miroku-

He did wonder why Sesshomaru needed to go to take a walk all of a sudden…. his Hentai side told him otherwise and he grinned.

-Sango-

Why must it always be poor Kagome that gets hurt! Oh? The Houshi was giving her strange side looks. Weird…

-Inuyasha- (back at camp)

He had to go take a walk to blow off steam. He felt horrible and he knew what he did was wrong. Yelling and insulting at Kagome was one thing. But throwing hot food at her which could cause her burns just topped the icing on the cake. She was probably really angry.

"Oi! Where's Kagome?" he asked Sango and Miroku. None of them answered him. They were too angry at him. Miroku had to hold Sango down (which of course he appreciated doing thoroughly) from attacking Inuyasha. He knew that she could kill him, she'd been trained to and Inuyasha wasn't even a full demon.

-Back to hot springs- (with Sesshomaru and Kagome)

He was pulling off the noodles off of her (which he was enjoying immensely) and of course making sure she didn't have any burn marks. Inuyasha would be one dead demon walking otherwise. Kagome just stood there looking at him fascinated wondering where the real Sesshomaru had gone. He nibbled her neck and looked into her blue eyes.

"You know Kagome; this Sesshomaru might be able to take the noodles off of you but you still have to take a bath in the springs….which of course you will enjoy since you love baths as I've seen..err….This Sesshomaru means as I've heard…..

"Mmm-hmmm…." Kagome said. He took off all of the food that was on her and then slid her clothes off and put her in the springs.

_'Can we join her?' his beast said.  
_  
'We are not dirty.' Sesshomaru said. It was strange. Kagome was acting all delusional when she should've purified him by now. Was it the shock of him being kind that got to her?

_'I wanna bathe!' his beast said pouting like a child. _

-Kagome's P.O.V-

She was slowly waking up from her stupor and then looked around. She was naked. In the Hot springs. Sesshomaru was looking down at her with amusement in his eyes.

W.T.F…..Why as he being so nice to her? And did he undress her?

'Do you see anyone else here?' her conscious said.

"Gah!" Kagome yelled to no one and then by accident she had grabbed Sesshomaru by the boots and yanked which, in turn effectively pulled him into the spring. Oh no….Kagome thought.

!SPLASH!

Oh no indeed.

Sesshomaru came back up, with his white, now see-through clothes sticking to him like a second skin, and his silver hair stuck to him."Kagome." He said in a firm voice. Well he didn't sound too pissed….ha-ha-ha…..Kagome scooted backwards as Sesshomaru came closer with an evil, predatory; 'you're in trouble and you're going to get it' look.

"I swear it was an accident! I mean you look good wet! No that's not what I meant! That is to say you….." Kagome started only to be pushed back against a boulder. "Hey you! Don't you worry about the others? Do you exactly like doing things 'under' the suspicion you could get caught?" Kagome asked him trying to stall. What was he trying to do?

He tightly pulled her closer to him, in fear that he might lose her or she might disappear on him and kissed her mouth hard. She felt his body pressed against her's and she flushed red. Of course in the past Inuyasha had saved her and fallen on her (accidentally) but it never felt like this….she felt like she was on fire.

He pressed her against her and put both of his arms (yes both) an either side of her so she couldn't get away. 'Yeah like if that's even a possibility.' Kagome thought, scoffing inwardly.

"You are naked." He said whispering in her ear.

"Nooo….." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You are mine." He said as his hands lowered.

"No I'm not!" Kagome said huffing.

"Hn. Indeed. Then what are you doing naked, with me in the hot springs?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome squeaked something inaudible.

"Yes. And that means that since you are under my protection and in the springs with me that makes you mine and that means I'm free to do whatever I please to you…." He said, his eyes looking down her body in hunger.

_'Whoo-hoo yeah!' his beast said.  
_  
"Why didn't Inuyasha notice this yet? he hates you're guts! He's a pathetic excuse for a demon!" Kagome said trying to stall him.

"And do you hate this Sesshomaru Kagome?" he said pulling her to him, playing with her nether regions looking into her blue eyes making her turn into a pile of mush.

"No." Kagome began; her answer sounding like a question wondering what she was saying was true.

"Good." He said.

"Because you will be mine forever." He said as they both enjoyed their time in the springs not caring what the others would think.

"Why do you like me like this Sesshomaru? you've always hated me...tried to kill me." Kagome asked him confused. He sighed as he looked at her.

"This Sesshomaru has never hated you Kagome. Inuyasha did not deserve someone as intelligent and beautiful as you. He mistreated you, treated you like dirt, a copy of another. This angered me and made my beast very jealous that you still were very loyal to the hanyou."

"A demon is/cannot comprehend the feeling of friendship with a male, especially when they should grow up. Inuyasha is a friend of yours but there can be a day where he might lose control, especially during his heat period, (not in his case though) and can take advantage of you...especially the beautiful ones." Sesshomaru continued.

"Oh..okay then." Kagome said blushing thinking of any demon on top of her like that in the heat of passion.

"But you my dear have nothing to fear because you are mine and no harm shall befall you." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow. Do you know how romantic that sounds? what my friends would say to hear something like that from their boyfriends..." Kagome said thoughtfully. He shook his head.

-Camp- (with Sango)

"Miroku, Kagome's been gone an awfully long time...It doesn't take that much time to clean up soup right? Do you think she could use some help?" Sango asked him in a worried voice. Miroku turned to look at her and shook his head.

"I'm sure she doesn't need help Sango-sama." Miroku said. 'Because she's got someone to help her already.' and grinned inwardly.

-Inuyasha-

his ears twitched showing that he was agitated, angry, and also listening in on the Houshi and the Taijiya's conversation. How dare they ignore him! He felt guilty about hurting Kagome but he'd never admit it. His ears flattened as he heard Kagome's soft sobbing from a ways away. Damn it all...

-Back to the Hot springs-

Kagome was silently sobbing...she wasn't sad, no, not at all. These were tears of happiness. Sesshomaru wanted her! her! and he would see her as Kagome and not a shard detector or wench and she'd be respected! What had she done to deserve this?

_'Is mate sad?' Sesshomaru's beast asked._

'No.' he said as he pulled her against him. Both enjoying the sound of the water, the sound of each other's heartbeats, the sound of...ehh?

**"KAGOME! WTF ARE YOU DOING IN A HOT SPRING WITH HIM NAKED?! YOU'RE NAKED I TELL YOU!"** Inuyasha yelled at her.

So the rumors Miroku said were true then? Kagome had been sleeping with his half- brother?! she looked mighty comfortable with him, his arms around her naked body...It made him turn full demon...

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice.  
(BOOM!)

"Hn." Sesshomaru thought looking down at Inuyasha's fallen form.

-Camp- (Sango and Miroku)

Both heard a boom and then looked at each other, sighing. They didn't even bother going to go and investigate. 'Sesshomaru will take care of it.' Miroku thought. Inuyasha had to be the foolish one and go to see what was up, even thought Miroku had told him it wasn't a good idea.

And to think this all started with a bowl of Ramen…

* * *

Lady Nefertiti: lol….Please read and review!


End file.
